kallipolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
Parallel Timelines Old World (OW): The Old World timeline measures the chronology before the split. It is counted backwards to year 0. New World (NW): The New World timeline is measured from the year that the Arendur traveled to when it entered the past. It is congruent with the Before Apocalypse timeline. It is counted forwards from year 0. Before Apocalypse (BA): The Before Apocalypse timeline is used to measure events before the split in the timeline that occurred when Arendur traveled to the past. It is counted backwards to year 0. After Apocalypse (AA): The After Apocalypse timeline is used to measure events after the split in the time that occurred when Arendur traveled to the past. It is counted forwards from year 0. One peculiarly of the After Apocalypse timeline is that anyone who traveled from it to the New World timeline is anywhere up to 22 years older then those who traveled to the New World timeline before they did, even if they were born in the same time during the Before Apocalypse timeline. Old World OW 2919: The Empire of Caprakan is founded by ten psionists. They create the Node, linking the minds of previously disparate tribes, and themselves become the first ten Node Controllers. OW 2407: The First Empire is founded by the Lord of Shadows and his followers. OW 2309: The Lord of Shadows is overthrown, and the First Empire falls soon afterwards in a catastrophic war. OW 2213: The Kingdom of Celarcion is founded by Vidar el Amadeus, a nobleman from the First Empire. OW 2097: The Feywild and the Prime Material partially overlap, creating the Land of the Fey. OW 2009: The Dragon Emperor conquers the warring nation-states of his homeland and founds the Final Empire. OW 1926: The Kingdom of Aurum is founded by an alliance of Aarakocra, Air Genasi, and Aasimar. OW 1888: Lord Perduke is born. Arazon is born. OW 1881: Lord Ale is born. OW 1880: Lord Frazon is born. OW 1878: Lord Bazzel is born. Lord Fazo is born. OW 1876: Lord Alpha is born. OW 1872: The Mole Brothers are born. OW 1870: Lord Master Max is born. OW 1869: Lord Ravenfreak is born. OW 1859: The Dragon Emperor dies of old age and bequeaths his empire to his two sons, Merbol and Monopoly. OW 1848: Twin-Emperor Monopoly of the Final Empire overthrows and kills his brother Merbol, becoming the sole Emperor of the Final Empire. With the help of thirteen great heroes, he seizes half of a Gnomish spacecraft and restores functionality to its command throne. The heroes capture a number of demigods and imprison them beneath the throne, creating the Shield to block extraplanar entities from entering Prime Material Plane. OW 1536: Lord Alpha and the scientist Branard Sumoki slaughter the orcs of the Final Empire and create from their gestalt consciousness a single orc - Curtin. OW 1127: The warlord Balfour vi Austrano conquers the lands that will later form the empire named after him. OW 1092: Cadogan vi Timotej, the adopted son of Balfour, becomes the first Emperor of the newly formed Empire of Austrano. OW 699: The Kingdom of Gandoral is founded by an alliance of Dwarven Kings. OW 690: Lothaire Parvaiz is born. OW 597: Darguzze is settled by the orcish and goblinoid tribes. The Isles are settled by various humanoids. The Dark Elves undertake a pilgrimage to the north, building six shrines. The cities that would grow around these shrines unite to form the nation of Rhomduil. OW 503: Lothaire Parvaiz conquers the Empire of Austrano, the Kingdom of Celarcion, and the untamed eastern wilds, founding the Empire of Celymnaia. OW 344: Lorelei of Atlantis is born. OW 320: Lorelei becomes Queen of Atlantis. OW 289: Lorelei is deposed by Prince Ravnas Vuhlanath. OW 206: Skycity Alliance is founded by a confederacy of Gnomes. The first flying cities achieve liftoff. OW 100: Nagas Jehralvath is born. OW 47: Cynthia Kreiton is born. OW 45: Alphius Kreiton is born. OW 37: Vamnas Vuhlanath is born. OW 20: Aric Vere is born. OW 18: Lloyd is born. OW 17: Raine of Atlantis is born. OW 12: Lorn Longstaff is born. OW 7: Butcher Knight Kade is born. Before Apocalypse 1923 BA: The Kingdom of Atlantis founded when the Triton hero Nihris Vuhlanath makes a pact with the Great Old Ones. 1776 BA: Lord Nylock is born. 1543 BA: The warlord Valens conquers the warring city states of his homeland, founding the Alban Empire. 1477 BA: The nobleman Amosis unites the princes of his land, founding the Kingdom of Akkhe, becoming its first Pharaoh. Adsandoral of Nallval is born. 1111 BA: Lord Dubstep is born. 1090 BA: Conrad Coralis becomes the Emperor of the Albans, consolidating power to his own family and replacing the Alban gods with his own family's gods. The country renamed to Alba Coralis in honor of its new monarch. 1045: The politician and soldier Ieremias Secendus Lysander conquers his home city and founds the Empire of Oblus. 979 BA: The rival merchant factions of Guilddon elect a king from amongst their member, founding the Kingdom of Guilddon. 598 BA: Onesimos, a a scholar and acolyte of the Great Old Ones, founds the Kingdom of Amron. 745 BA: The Empire of Oblus is toppled by Dmitry Namerya, its foremost military commander, and its last Emperor, Andaras Magnus Veremund, slain. 744 BA: Dmitry Namerya and his closest ally, Timeus Abascal, found the Republic of Namerya. 649 BA: Angon of Nallval is born. 475 BA: The Republic of Namerya is destroyed in the cataclysm that followed the creation of the Philosopher's Stone. 477 BA: With the aid of the Philosopher's Stone, the prophet Sabahattin ibn Azad wins the Unification Wars of former Namerya and goes on to found the Empire of Aglazdere, becoming its first Padishah. 308 BA: The Frost Giant tribes are united under one chieftain for the first time, and found the Kingdom of Jotunheim. 233 BA: Lord Paralance is born. 94 BA: The Scholars of Amron peer too deeply into the mysteries of the divine, and are transformed into beasts. The kingdom enters a slow and inevitable decline. 99 BA: The Reich Nördlich is founded by Franz Forrawyn and his followers. 97 BA: The Freehold of Nadezhda is founded by Rurik and his followers. 95 BA: Silvius is born. 93 BA: Nadezhdan artificers craft the first kill collars for use on captive mages. 46 BA: Clovis Coralis is born. 39 BA: Lord Thorren is born. 28 BA: Philoktia is born. 26 BA: Tolumvire of Arendur is born. 23 BA: Jamkas Wolfswift is born. 22 BA: Vitreous Vrinn is born. 19 BA: Bolgar of Ragnarok is born. 17 BA: Farcraft is born. Raine is born. 12 BA: Flavius Luteus Scaevola is born. 8 BA: Abi Eodauga is born. 7 BA: Aldia is born. Khamsa is born. 5 BA: The city of Arendur rebels against the Final Empire, setting in motion the events that will lead to the founding of the Empire of Arendur. The warlord Bolgar and his army unite with the Church of Hermod to found the Kingdom of Ragnarok. 3 BA: Addison Marsh is born. After Apocalypse AA 1: Nim Lawfey becomes Emperor of the Final Empire. AA 2: Brennan of Alara is raised from the dead. AA 11: Akhenaten of Akkhe is born. AA 15: Arthur Renwick is born. AA 19: Silvius and Brennan conquer Thunderdome. Annakiya of Aglazdere is born. AA 22: Silvius and Brennan conquer Xolotl. New World NW 1: The Empire of Arendur goes to war with the Kingdom of Ragnarok, and is defeated, losing its sovereignty. Cordelia Kreiton is born. NW 2: Toranna is born. NW 3: The Empire of Arendur is destroyed in the Demon Wars. The Final Empire arrives in the New World, and the post-apocalypse timeline is merged with the new world timeline. Reise Forrawyn is born. NW 4: Rick becomes Padishah of Aglazdere. NW 6: Nephenee is born. Abi Eodauga overthrows Rurik of Nadezhda, becoming the Marshal of Nadezhda. Ymir unites the Frost Giant tribes, and becomes King of Jotunheim. NW 8: The Kingdom of Jotunheim, the Reich Nördlich, and the Freehold of Nadezhda unite to destroy Fimbulwinter. Franz Forrawyn's wife perishes in the battle. NW 15: Kuldeep becomes Emperor of Shangare. NW 18: Ludwig of Ragnarok is born. NW 22: Cordelia Kreiton becomes Regent of Aurum. Veridis is born. NW 23: The War of the Philosopher-Kings begins. Brennan of Alara fights Tolumvire of Arendur, and destroys his corporeal form. NW 24: Abi Eodauga is killed by Franz Forrawyn. NW 25: Brennan immolates himself on the northern throne, killing himself, Franz Forrawyn, and the Hexenjägers. Rick is overthrown and stranded amongst the fallen sky ships, perishing of natural causes. Cordelia falls upon her blade. Lorelei the Reborn kills King Raine, and destroys the Throne of Atlantis, ending the Dream of the Old Ones. Astinus is born. NW 30: Silvius perishes of old age. NW 35: Shangare conquers Aglazdere and one third of the Final Empire. NW 53: Bolgar of Ragnarok perishes of old age. Ludwig becomes King of Ragnarok. NW 75: The events of the Wild Abyss begin.